Esperar
by TaeHan
Summary: Sólo te restaba esperar, aguantar por los dos, tener la fe que Naruto te infundió con sus absurdos sermones. Pero, ¿cuánto más tendrías que esperar?


**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Finalmente, ¡finalmente! Es mi primera vez publicando un fic de mi OTP yaoi de Naruto. ¡Y estoy muy emocionada!**

 **A pesar de que ésta no era mi primera idea, sí que me siento conforme con lo que he hecho en menos de cinco horas XD Es gracias a la página de _Facebook_** _SasuNaruSasu_ **que esto ha sido posible. Esta viñeta ha sido en motivo al reto de fanfics que se han creado, por lo que la he hecho con mucho cariño. Si soy sincera, soy más SasuNaru que NaruSasu, por lo que el reto de la versatilidad sí que se me hizo quebrarme la cabeza XD En fin, es lo interesante de los retos. Espero que el fic les guste.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser caso contrario, Sasuke y Naruto tendrían un hijo llamado _Menma_ , gracias a Orochimaru _experimentos locos_ (?).

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está ambientado en un **Alternative Universe.** Narrado en **segunda persona.** Contiene un poco de **Drama, Shonen ai y** ligero **lenguaje soez.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

 **Extensión del fic:** Viñeta de **896 palabras** exactas, sin contar notas de autor.

* * *

 **[Este fic participa en el reto de la página SasuNaruSasu. #MyOneAndOnly]**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás»**. _ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Esperar**

* * *

 **L** as calles están vacías en cuanto el reloj ha marcado la medianoche, ya no hay ni una persona alrededor. El céfiro de esa noche azotaba contra tu cuerpo con ímpetu, ni siquiera el grueso abrigo de tonalidad negra que llevabas encima te resguardó de la ventisca que te provocó un escalofrío. Metiste tus manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón, al mismo tiempo que golpeabas con tu pie derecho una pequeña piedra que se había cruzado en tu camino; el hueco sonido de ésta al estrellarse contra un bote de basura te hizo arrugar el entrecejo, por lo que dirigiste tu negruzca mirada hacia el cielo, notando que las brillantes estrellas apenas se apreciaban con toda la nieve que estaba cayendo. Un vaho de tu aliento salió de entre tus labios, la noche estaba igual a aquella donde tu vida había dado un violento vuelco de 360 grados.

Detuviste tus pasos abruptamente al percibir tu teléfono móvil vibrar en los bolsillos de tu sobretodo, lo sacaste con algo de prisa; no obstante, en cuanto viste el nombre de Haruno Sakura en la pantalla, aguantaste emitir un gruñido de irritación. Dejaste que el aparato vibrara, rechazando sin remordimientos la llamada entrante, pensando que la chica comprendería la indirecta; pero, olvidabas que de nada servía ignorarla pues, a los segundos de cortarse la melodía, la pantalla volvía a iluminarse con otra llamada.

Chasqueaste la lengua, molesto ante la insistencia. En los últimos días, Sakura se había vuelto aún más persistente y tú ya no sabías cómo sacártela de encima sin hacerla llorar. Las cosas se habían complicado considerablemente. La joven de cabellos rosas hacía todo lo posible por convencerte de tomar una decisión _supuestamente_ favorable para ti, pero tú _obviamente_ pasabas de ella como siempre. La mirabas con suma rabia, no podías evitar sentirte decepcionado en el interior de que te rogara en algo a lo que _nunca_ accederías.

Tu mano volvió a soportar la sacudida del dispositivo, por lo que te dispusiste a contestar de una buena vez, anticipando lo que ya te imaginabas. No dijiste ni una palabra en cuanto escuchaste la voz temblorosa de Sakura vociferando tu nombre entre gimoteos, pidiéndote que aprobaras lo que se te recomendó hacer hacía un par de días; empero, y como ya era costumbre, colgaste de inmediato en el instante que escuchaste el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto salir de sus labios. No querías escucharla hablar de él, _no de nuevo_. Sus razones en cuanto al bienestar de aquél rubio se te hacían tan apócrifas; te hacía hervir la sangre de la cólera que te provocaba.

Girando sobre tu propio eje, retomaste tu camino, apretando con fuerza el móvil que nuevamente volvía a vibrar.

 _«¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun!»_. Ya te la podías imaginar con sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho, mirándote con súplica. _«No me ignores»._ Con sus gruesas lágrimas surcando su níveo rostro, mientras descendían de sus verdosos y grandes ojos. _«Naruto no querría verte así, ¡entiende, por favor!»._ Y tus dientes rechinarían en cuanto ella dijera esto. _¡Já!_ Como si ella supiera lo que el susodicho pensaba. Ella no sabía nada. Nadie sabía cómo te sentías. _¡Nadie!_

 _Solo el mismísimo Naruto._

Pero el muy imbécil no estaba contigo en esos momentos. Uzumaki Naruto te había abandonado a tu suerte, dejándote _completamente_ solo en ese pútrido mundo lleno de personas egoístas como tú, y superficiales como Sakura y las mujeres que te asediaban sin siquiera conocerte.

Tensaste la mandíbula cuando una súbita oleada de emociones te embargó al recordar, sin querer, aquellos días que pasabas con aquel chico de ojos cerúleos. Inevitablemente recordaste el inicio de tu clandestina relación con él, las veces que sus labios habían chocado contra los tuyos, y el cómo sus lenguas jugaban entre sí. Sonreíste con cierto tinte de petulancia al rememorar cómo tu cuerpo y el de él se rozaban con frenesí, antes de dejarse llevar por el éxtasis del momento. Realmente nunca supiste quién iniciaba el íntimo contacto, mucho menos quién lo profundizaba; pero, de lo que _sí_ estabas _absolutamente_ seguro, es que _nunca_ te importó perder el control con Naruto.

Sin embargo, de pronto pensaste que aquél sacrificio ya no valía la pena sin él a tu lado.

Entonces te acordaste de aquella sonrisa de idiota que te dedicó un día antes de dejarte en la desgracia de la soledad, el cómo te había besado con diversión, y cómo tú lo habías golpeado en el estómago en respuesta a su euforia; pero, sobre todo, recordaste el cómo antes de la medianoche te habían llamado del hospital de _Konoha_ , anunciándote que tu pareja había tenido un atronador accidente en su trabajo, dejándole en un estado vegetativo del cual no parecía querer salir desde hacía un par de meses.

En cuanto advertiste que habías llegado _por fin_ a tu destino, cerraste los ojos con fuerza e inspiraste hondo todo el aire que pudiste, para luego soltarlo de golpe al mismo tiempo que tus ojos fingían la indiferencia de siempre. Cruzaste las puertas que automáticamente se abrieron para ti, y te dirigiste hacia las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso de aquel hospital donde el _usuratonkachi_ se encontraba esperándote, aun cuando no pudiera estar del todo consciente de tu presencia. Sólo te restaba _esperar_ , aguantar por los dos, tener la fe que Naruto te infundió con sus absurdos sermones.

Pero, ¿cuánto más tendrías que _esperar_?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y listo!**

 **Con este fic, anuncio mi regreso al FanFiction XD**

 **Al principio no sabía qué hacer, lo juro, pero sí que tenía en mente algo dramático y tristón. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Adoro trabajar estos géneros 😊 Fue un tanto raro, pero las canciones que se reproducían aleatoriamente en mi móvil eran pura tristeza, así que se me hizo todavía más fácil XD**

 **Espero que el fic les haya gustado. Ya nos leeremos próximamente con otro proyecto que tengo por ahí guardado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
